Keep Smiling
by BeccaLightwood
Summary: A spell Magnus has been working on, to travel interdimensionally, has been stolen...while Ashley from our world has been kidnapped and taken to the Shadowhunter universe (her favourite book series). But something strange is going on, the demon activity has doubled...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Everything you recognize doesn't belong to me. Feel free to leave some fluff – it inspires me.**

**1**

Alec was on his way home after a long day of hunting. His team kind of forced him to go home when there was a report of a nest of demons that they decided to work without him. Alec was secretly glad they sent him home because he hasn't seen Magnus for the entire day.

He walked through the front door and hung his weapons and coat up. He took in the new decoration of their home.

"Magnus, are you home?" Alec called. He took a quick look around and saw that their son's weapon rack is empty because he was out hunting with his own team.

"I'm in the living room, Darling. We have a guest." Magnus called back.

Alec smiled and entered the living room. He was greeted by his husband and then by a woman that was two heads smaller than him. She was in her early thirties and she looked exhausted.

"Alec, this is Ms. Collins. She is my new client." Magnus introduced them and sat down on the couch. "Now, Ms Collins. Tell me what I can help you with."

She sighed deeply and spoke. "I need you to help me disappear, because my husband has been a drunken asshole these past few months and I am too scared to leave him. Or even worse – confront him. Would you help me please?"

Alec could feel that something wasn't right and the pleading of the woman was making it worse. Suddenly his _parabatai_ rune started to burn a bit. He gasped and stumbled out of the room to where his weapons and boots were.

He quickly got his phone out and called Clary to find out what was going on while he shrugged on his boots. "Clary, what the hell?" he asked.

"Alec!" she yelled through the phone. "We are in central park and there are a lot of demons and Jace got hurt. Bring Magnus!" then she hung up.

Alec strapped his quiver on his back as Magnus walked in. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Jace is hurt and the team is in trouble." Alec replied. "Central Park." Magnus nodded and opened a portal. "What about your client?" Alec asked.

Magnus smiled and replied, "Sleeping spell." Alec chuckled and stepped through the portal.

On the other side they were met by a battle between 15 demons and two teams of Shadowhunters – Arthur Lightwood-Bane (son of Malec), Carlos Herondale (son of Clace) and Luna Lovelace (daughter of Sizzy) and Alec's team.

Clary was protecting Jace that lay unconscious. Magnus and Alec nodded at each other and started to fight. Alec got to higher ground and started to shoot the demons down one by one.

He heard a loud growl behind him and then a demon scream before he could react. He turned around and saw that the demon was burning with an emerald green flame. He gave his son a silent 'thank you' and they continued to fight with his seraph blade when all his arrows were finished.

Finally every demon was vanquished all the Shadowhunters cheered – except Alec. He ran to Jace's side and Magnus followed. Jace's pulse was weak was weak but he was alive.

The _iratze _Clary drew didn't work so Magnus started to use healing magic. After he slumped a bit, Arthur was at his side and did the same healing spell to help.

After a few minutes Jace's eyes flew open and Alec sighed with relieve and gave him a brotherly hug. After he pulled back Alec hit Jace on the shoulder. "Don't you dare do that to me again!" he yelled.

Jace only shrugged. "Sorry man."

"I could eat." Alec heard Luna say. "Me too." agreed Simon. Everyone gave exhausted laughs and agreed, except the Lightwood-Bane's. They decided to head on home and get some rest.

"Can I open the portal this time?" Arthur asked. Alec lifted his eyebrow. "Are you sure it will be stable this time? You know what happened last time." Arthur chuckled and opened a portal.

Magnus snorted and stepped through and then the other two followed. Alec appeared with a smile on his face but that disappeared when he saw how the apartment looked like - as if a war happened in there.

The pillows were ripped open and books were everywhere. Glass was broken, as where some chairs. Magnus quickly ran to his study and looked around. "No, no no no no!" he screamed and kicked at a table.

"Dammit! They took it!" He yelled and run his hand through his hair, ruffling it up.

"What did they take?" Arthur asked as Alec looked around the loft.

"A spell I have been working on to travel to other dimensions." Magnus answered. Alec came back and reported that Ms Collins disappeared.

Later that night Magnus felt the spell, that was stolen, activate.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so you read in the last chapter that Malec's son's name is Arthur. I wrote this fic before I knew they **_**had**_** a son named Max… On to the next chapter! These characters are my original characters.**

**2**

**Two weeks later**

"Come on, Ash! We are going to be late!" Ashley couldn't help but grin at the voice of her favorite brother Ryan yelling at her from downstairs. At the moment she was getting ready to go to prom as her brother's 'date'. According to him he didn't want to look like a loser that couldn't even ask a girl out. So, even if Ashley was two years younger than Ryan, she agreed to go with him because his emerald puppy-dog eyes were too irresistible.

Ashley quickly put on her black sandals and went to look at herself in the mirror. Her blond hair was tied in a pony tail so that it didn't get in her way during the night. She wore a simple dark blue dress that brought out her navy blue eyes and her silver butterfly necklace hanging just below her collarbone.

Ryan bought it with his own money and gave it to her on her twelve birthday. It was the actually the first gift she was given out of love and not because they felt obligated to give her a birthday gift like her mother did every year. Because of that reason she never took the necklace off.

Ashley is known as a Plain Jane because she never wore makeup or high heels (much like tonight). Happy with her look she grabbed her coat and hurried down the stairs to where Ryan waited in a black tux that made his red hair look fierier and his green eyes pop. "I'm ready." She said and smiled. He smiled back and opened the front door for her.

Ash couldn't help but think about their other brothers – the Triplets. Logan, Peter and Diego would never even consider smiling at her, let alone open the door like gentlemen.

Ashley was silent on the way to the school – thinking about her childhood. Her older brothers never liked her (except Ryan, but that was why he was her favorite). She was raised in a rich family that cared for them but the Triplets were always jealous of her for some unknown reason and started to bully her when she was six years old.

When Ashley was six she found the Triplets in the back yard under the big oak tree bulling Ryan. She knew that it was wrong and found some courage deep within her to speak up. "Stop hurting him!" she yelled with all the might a six year old could muster.

Diego let go of Ryan's collar and smirked at Ashley. "Do you want to take his place, Goldilocks?" he asked. "Yes." She whispered. Logan pushed Ryan to the ground where the ten year old stared with fearful eyes. Since that day they left Ryan alone and picked on Ashley every chance they got.

Even though she was hurt physically and emotionally, she told herself everyday to keep smiling through the pain. When she was seven she asked her mother why she had blond hair and blue eyes when her brothers' hair was red and their eyes were green. That was the day Ashley was told that she was adopted and the mother she knew all her life found her as a baby, deserted in the woods and crying.

"A penny for your thoughts?" the voice of her brother cut through her thoughts and she looked around to see that they were parked outside of the school, still waiting in the car.

"Nothing of importance," Ashley replied and climbed out of the car with a reassuring smile. They headed to the school hall where the party was.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New chapter! Hope you enjoy. Comment down below if you have some concerns or praises. **

**3**

It has been two weeks since the spell has been stolen from Magnus' apartment. Every time he felt the spell activate he tried to track it but every time they searched the location he tracked – it was empty.

It was getting really frustrating but life had to go on. Magnus had clients to deal with, Alec had demons to slay and Arthur had to learn what every other 17 year old Shadowhunter should learn.

Ashley was tired after only an hour of dancing and talking to her brother about random topics (one of the topics: 'How fishes talk to each other'). It was always like that between the two; talking about strange things for hours and hours without getting tired of it. They were best friends and if they were in the

Shadowhunter universe and Shadowhunters: they would be _parabatai_ – that is what Ashley always daydreamed about.

Between the two, Ashley was the brave one but always kept to herself, and Ryan was the shy and silent one but he did have a crush on the head girl Riley. Tonight Ashley sought out and succeeded to get Ryan to dance with her. She was smiling at her success while sitting at one of the tables and enjoying a cold refreshment.

She scanned across the ballroom and saw how many teenagers were having fun dancing and talking, but one guy stood out. He had long black hair that rested on his shoulder and he looked like one of his ancestors could have been Japanese but it was hard to say from such a distance.

Ashley realized that he was staring at her and grinning. He turned his head to speak to another guy standing next to him and; was he pointing at her? The other man nodded and walked away.

She turned around to see of someone was behind her, but there was none. When she turned back he was gone. She looked around to try and spot him again but he was gone.

Ryan strolled towards her with a big smile on his face but it disappeared when he saw that she looked distracted.

"What's wrong, Ash?" he asked. Her head snapped to him and she smiled.

"What makes you think there is anything wrong?" she asked with an innocent smile.

"Because your eyes are purple. That usually happens when you are scared or freaked out. So what happened?" he asked again. Ashley gave a defeated sigh. He was right – her eyes never lied. It was like that since she was young: her eyes turned a different color depending on her mood.

Her eyes were naturally navy blue, but it turns purple then she is scared, gray when sad, baby blue when excited, green when worried, red when angry and brown when she is severely hurt – like that time when Diego broke her arm or when Peter broke her nose. No one ever noticed except Ryan and herself.

She shook off her unease and looked back at him. "Just a creepy guy staring at me." She replied.

"Let's go home then." said Ryan. Ashley frowned.

"Why? You were dancing with Riley. Don't you want to keep dancing with her?" she asked. Ryan chuckled and led her out.

"Because she and her friends started hanging out, and it is almost curfew." He answered and opened the door for her. "Thanks, Ryan." She replied and walked to the car and waited until Ryan took out his car keys.

"Sooooooooo," Ashley lifted her eyebrows. "How was the dance with Riley?"

Ryan had a dopy grin in his face as he climbed in the car. "It was amazing. I am so glad you set us up… even if you literally pushed me into her. In the end she gave me her number."

"What?! Are you going to text her tonight?" Ashley couldn't help but smile in delight because she helped her brother dance with his crush.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sooooo sorry for the delay. I was caught up in some things and could not upload. I know you read that Malec's son is not named Max – that is because I didn't know Malec had a son (or TWO for that matter), so I created Arthur before I read about Max and Rafe… Sorry. But please enjoy this chapter and tell me if you like it or not. **

**4**

They arrived home just before curfew, enjoyed some dinner and headed to bed. After a relaxing shower, Ashley put on her gray PJ's with flamingos all over. She got comfortable in her bed and picked up the fourth book from her favorite series: The Mortal Instruments.

Reading was the only way to get away from her life for a little while. She read many books, but her favorite so far was this series. She couldn't understand how or why, but she had a strange connection with the characters.

She secretly wished to be a Shadowhunter and Ryan to be her _parabatai_. She decided that the closest she could come to a badass Shadowhunter – was to take martial art lessons. More specifically: Kung Fu and Karate.

Ashley didn't stop there. She also took lessons in archery, fencing and gymnastics (the last one is her favorite, but she would never admit it).

In all of these categories she is the best of the best. She never got a second place prize – always first place. But even if she is the best in the world she would never use her skills to hurt The Triplets, even if she wanted to.

Ashley fell asleep on top of her covers and with the book open on her chest. She opened her eyes slowly when she 'sensed' another presence in the room.

She saw a dark shadow with yellow eyes lean over her, but before she could react he pressed a cloth to her nose and mouth that smelled sweet and darkness followed.

Ash's head was pounding when she lifted it up. She forced her heavy eyelids open and found that she was bound to a chair in a small room that only had one light bulb burning overhead.

In front of her were a steel door and a table that had a cloth over the things that was on it.

The door opened and a man stepped through. It was the same guy that was staring at her at the party, only now she could see his strange yellow eyes and the wrinkles on his face – it looked like he was in his fifties.

He looked like he just won the lottery (judging by the smile he had on his face). "Good," he said in a gravel voice. "You're awake."

She opened her mouth to speak but the guy held up his hand and her mouth was shut by an invisible force. "Shh. I know what you're going to say." He said and sat on a chair across from her which definitely wasn't there before.

"You are going to ask 3 questions and give me a command, which I am going to deny." He smirked as Ashley rolled her eyes.

"You were going to ask: 'Who are you?' 'Where am I?' 'What do you want?'" he mimicked a high screeched voice as if to be a girl. "And your command would be to let you go."

"The answers to your questions are: 'You may call me Master', 'I can tell you that you are not at home' and 'there are many things I want and you will give it to me willingly or not." He gave her a few seconds to wrap her head around the news until he spoke again.

"Any other questions?" he asked and opened her mouth by lowering his hand. "Why me?" she asked with all the bravery she could muster at that moment.

He gave her an impressed smile. "I have a thing for blonds." He replied with shrug and stood up. "But enough chatting, my army is hungry." He said and opened the door with a big screech.

Before Ashley could ask what he meant he opened a door and three people with white faces came in. They were growling and hissing and looking at her as if she was food.

The man – that she had decided to call Rob – gave her an evil smile and nodded to the men. They smiled and that was when Ashley saw their fangs. "Vampires." she whispered.

Rob chuckled and went out of the door. The three vampires hissed and charged at her. One sank their fangs in her neck, the other in her wrist and another one in her thigh.

She didn't hear herself scream. She couldn't feel the pain. The last thing she saw was darkness.

**The holiday is upon us and I fear that I will only be able to upload the next chapter until next year. But fear not! It WILL happen! And you will see more of the Shadowhunters (don't worry) and some drama. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy new year everybody. Here is a new chapter. Enjoy and don't be scared to give feedback.**

**5**

Ashley did not know how long she has been down in Rob's basement, but she guessed that it had to be a few days at least.

Every day one of Rob's minions – a human looking boy - would come in and feed her something resembling soup. It tasted horrible and was not really fulfilling.

He also forced a glass of water down her throat. He did all this with a straight face – as if he has been doing this kind of thing for a long time.

The minion would then pick up the cutlery and leave without a word.

Ash did try to talk to him at first, but he only ignored her through her questions and bubbling. After a while she gave up and kept quiet.

After he left, Ash would sit in silence for a few minutes (or hours?) until Rob would open the door, look at her in disbelief, and send a handful of vampires in so that they could feed on her until she lost consciousness.

But this morning she was woken up by icy water being thrown over her. To say she was shocked was an understatement.

She gasped and found that her position has changed. She wasn't sitting in the chair anymore – she was dangling from the ceiling.

Her wrists were tied above her head and the chain from the ceiling was connected to her bondages. She also found her ankles tied in the same manner and chained to the floor.

Rob was standing in front of her with his minion standing next to him. There was a table behind them and Ashley spotted knives, syringes, whips, tweezers and a few other things she couldn't name.

Ash kept her face neutral and took in her kidnapper's face. It looked like he was trying to analyze her. But why? She was pretty sure she was an open book for him.

His minion, on the other hand, had his gaze on the floor and he shifted uncomfortably from one leg to the other. It seemed like he was scared but submissive.

Ashley couldn't take the silence in the room anymore. Her wrists ached and Rob's gaze was starting to unnerve her. Rage started to build in her like a fire.

"What are you trying to analyze?" she bit out eventually and rolled her eyes.

Rob lifted his gaze to her for a moment before he frowned and asked the question that seemed to be lingering in his mind for quite a while.

"What _are_ you?" he spit out. That was not a question Ashley was suspecting and she did a double take.

"I'm sorry. What?" she asked. She was human. Couldn't he see that? Surely he had eyes to see – right?

Rob circled her and taking in her whole form from all angles. It made her feel a bit exposed – with her filthy skin covered in dirt and blood, and her slightly ripped night gown.

Rob sighed and frowned. "I just don't understand. My vampires have been bleeding you dry every day, and still you awake with a lot of energy in your veins. That being said – it means you recover _very_ fast. Faster than any being I have seen – except vampires of course. So I was wondering _what_ you are."

Ashley frowned. What he said was true. She never felt drained and always energized – as if she had an internal battery running 24/7.

She could also recall recovering much faster in the past every time one of the Triplets broke something. When her arm was broken, it healed in two weeks instead of six.

"Huh." she said in amusement. "Now that you mention it – I have no idea how I can do that. I am as clueless as you are. But as far as my knowledge goes – I am only a normal 16-year old _human_ girl." She stated.

Rob lifted an un-amused eyebrow. He sighed deeply. "Have it your way. If you do not want to tell me…" he turned to his minion that immediately picked up a knife and gave it to his master, "I would have to acquire it in another manner." He declared with a menacing grin and held up the knife, letting it hover over her collar bone.

Ashley could feel her fear rising, but she refused to let Rob see it. He smirked one last time and let the knife cutting her flesh. It hurt a lot but Ashley only closed her eyes so that she could focus on not giving Rob the satisfaction of seeing her scream of pain.

He asked her questions of her parents, her childhood, her siblings, her injuries and other things that were unrelated.

Every time she denied answering him, he cut her again and again. Every time he cut a little deeper with the knife. Soon he grew inpatient and cursed in another language before his minion handed him the whip.

He started to whip her back in the hope that she would tell him something, but she didn't budge. That angered him even more and he brought the whip down hard – it traveled from her right shoulder blade and came to a stop on her left hip.

It was a deep one and Ashley failed to keep her voice in. She cried out and Rob chuckled slightly before bringing the whip down on her again. Ash didn't try to hide it anymore.

She was hurting a lot, but still she didn't tell him anything.

Eventually – just before Ashley could slip into unconsciousness – Rob cursed again and threw the whip at his minion.

Ashley watched Rob pace until he turned to her with a frightfully, bright smile. "This is going to be fun." He told himself and turned to his minion that was busy cleaning the whip with a cloth.

"Send in team Alpha and then send out invitations to the Downworld. In tomorrow night I will be hosting a show." Rob said with his famous menacing smiles.

The minion nodded and headed out of the steel door without a word.

Rob grabbed Ashley's chin so that she looked into his ugly, yellow eyes that was shining with brutality. "Tomorrow will be fun." He said and released her as the door opened again.

Another handful of vampires piled in. The moment they smelled Ashley's blood dripping fresh from her, their fangs popped out and they hissed.

Rob nodded to them and left. The team did not wait another second and charged forward.

Their fangs didn't hurt so much as it did the first time, but she felt it – and how every drop of blood was sucked out of her.

Soon she was pulled into a blissful void of darkness, just like every time in the past when the vampires fed on her.

Unbeknownst to her, a few miles further from her location, Arthur was at a bar – undercover to learn anything illegal – and hearing about the show Rob was going to host the next night.

Magnus found that a bit suspicious, so he and Alec agreed that Arthur should go undercover and see what this 'show' is all about and put an end to it if it was against the Accords.

It is a greater risk of being exposed if Magnus goes instead of Arthur. Lucky for them - Arthur inherited his dad's charm and warlock mark, and that would give him the advantage they need.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WARNING! There is mention of torture in this chapter but it is not very graphic. **

**6**

It was crowded in the small amphitheatre when Arthur walked in. He felt ridiculous in the black coat his fathers made him wear to cover his runes, but he was grateful that the Downworlders around him didn't even spare him a glance.

Arthur guessed that there had to be, at least, thirty to forty people in the theatre. There was a small stage in the center of the room so that everyone could see clearly what happens on it without the use of binoculars.

Arthur could spot all kinds of Downworlders in there – except Shadowhunters of course.

He took his seat in the front row, on the far left end. The lights started to dim a little and the crowd became silent and took their seats.

After a few moments a man walked on stage and a spotlight shone on him. Everyone cheered and clapped.

Arthur could see his warlock mark from where he sat – the man's bright yellow eyes.

The man gave a menacing smile and started to speak. His voice traveled through the whole room and didn't need a microphone.

"Welcome fellow Downworlders!" he greeted with a smile. "I have summoned you today because I have a treat for us all. But first remember that the VIP's should see me after the show."

There was another big applause before he continued.

"Without any further delay, let's get this show on the road!" the showman declared as a door on the other side of the stage opened.

Arthur was dumbstruck when he saw two men dragging an unconscious girl, in a white dress, forward. Her wrists and ankles were tied with rope and he could see cuts and bruises on her exposed skin.

The crowd cheered when she was hanging limp from the ceiling. The showman punched her in the gut and she woke up with a gasp.

Arthur could see her eye color change from brown to white and then purple. He found that strange but his attention was pulled towards the showman that punched her again, and the crowd cheered hard and loud.

The girl looked scared and aware. She followed the showman's moves very closely when he called a volunteer forward.

The volunteer – a werewolf - circled the girl and traced her cheekbone before backhanding her hard.

Her head whipped to the side but her lips were pressed together to not scream. Their eyes met for a few moments – and in that time everything around Arthur faded away. It was only him and the girl. He felt a great urgency to protect her from these _creatures_.

Her head was forced back forward and the moment was broken. The showman whispered something to her and Arthur saw her shake her head.

The showman smiled and conjured up a whip. Her eyes grew wide and the purple color of her eyes intensified.

The showman stood back and conjured up a mirror to show the whole crowd her back.

Another volunteer went forward and started to whip her. She didn't scream or yell, she kept her calm, but her eyes turned from purple to brown and she did flinch every now and then.

After ten whips it was the next volunteer's turn. It went like that for a while until the girl couldn't hold back her scream anymore.

When she first screamed, the crowd applauded and the showman looked pleased, but Arthur was shell-shocked and couldn't move.

He flinched every time he heard the whip connect with her skin.

Soon enough her dress was ripped and bloody. He heard some vampires hiss in delight when they smelled her fresh blood.

When the girl fell unconscious, the crowd cheered and the whip was passed around for the crowd to 'admire'. The vampires licked it clean and the werewolves were sniffing it.

Arthur took the whip with shaky hand and gave it to the warlock behind him without looking at the blood on it. The girl was dragged through the door again and the showman dismissed everyone.

Arthur ran through the door when he got the chance and climbed a nearby tree to get out of sight.

He formed a speech bubble to get into contact with his dad. The bubble was something Magnus invented for warlocks to use in emergencies. It was literally a bubble the size of one's palm and it glowed with his dad's magic color – blue.

Magnus was busy cuddling with Alec on the couch, waiting for Arthur to return, when a green bubble appeared in front of them.

Magnus didn't waste time and caught the speech bubble his son sent him.

"Arty?" he asked.

"Dad!" his son's frantic voice came through the bubble. "The show was a torture show. They were torturing a girl and it was horrible!"

Magnus felt cold at his son's report. "We have to save her! Tell Father to bring backup." said Arthur and 'hung up' after he established the address.

Alec was already on his feet and putting his gear on. Magnus snapped himself some clothes on and called the rest of the team.

In a few minutes the following people was standing with Arthur under the tree: Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Carlos and Luna.

They were all in gear and were formulating a plan to infiltrate the showman's mansion to rescue the girl Arthur saw and maybe other hostages like her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please leave a comment – it will make my day :-D**

**7**

Arthur and Alec's teams surrounded the mansion and infiltrated it with ease. Alec's team searched the second and third floor, while Arthur and his team searched the first floor and basement.

At the basement door they caught two werewolves and a warlock with snakeskin - that looked like they were up to no good - exiting.

After Carlos tied them up, the showman came strolling through the door and tried to run, but Arthur used his power to paralyze and tie him up with the other three.

They were sitting in a bundle in the middle of the living room when Alec and his team joined them.

"We found these three exiting the basement and we have no idea if they are in with the whole thing so we tied them up." Luna explained to Alec.

"And this is the showman that was torturing that poor girl." said Arthur to the rest.

Magnus stepped forward and looked at the showman before sighing deeply. "Really, Anthony?" he asked and crouched down to look into the other warlock's eyes.

Anthony rolled his eyes and spoke. "As if you never had any fun in your youthful age, Bane. I was simply enjoying myself."

"By torturing girls?!" Arthur snapped.

Anthony looked up and gave the whole group a grin that spoke 'what can you say?'

"Where is the girl, warlock?" asked Izzy and lifted her blade to his chin.

"I don't know of any girl." said Anthony and tried to look innocent, but failed.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You choose. Either you tell us what we want to know or I can force it out of you." threatened Arthur.

Everyone in the room (except the four prisoners) looked shocked and uneasy when those words left his mouth but they said nothing.

When Anthony shrugged Arthur sighed deeply and touched the warlock's forehead. He closed his eyes and concentrated to pull out the warlock's memories.

It is Arthur's special ability that he doesn't really like, because it feels like he is invading someone's privacy.

Since he was at a young age Arthur could hear people's thoughts and with practice he learned how to shut the voices out because he felt like intruding.

With some time and practice he learned how to control it and how to advance it. He learned how to see people's memories. He doesn't use it often and everyone in the family knows his secret – that is why they were shocked.

Arthur focused on the time the 'show' ended and saw the girl up close. She had a lot of bruises all over her body and she was bleeding a lot.

They dragged her to a door – the third on the right – and threw her down. In the room the two wolves and warlock was waiting. They greeted each other and Anthony used his power to heal some of the girl's wounds and to wake her up.

As soon as she was awake Anthony walked out of the door and locked it. He heard screams and grunts as he walked away.

At that moment Arthur pulled back and looked at his family. "Third door on the right." He said as Anthony collapsed. "And these three tortured her in her cell even after the whole thing." He explained and pointed at the other prisoners.

Alec nodded and gave orders: "Magnus, Jace and I will deal with them while the rest of you go to the basement and meet us back in the institute infirmary."

As soon as he was finished talking Luna, Carlos, Izzy, Simon, Clary and Arthur rushed into the basement.

There they were ambushed by a lot of vampires. It took them a while to take them all out but in the end the Shadowhunters had the victory.

Arthur rushed to the third door on the right and opened it with a lot of magical force. He was stumped to see what was waiting for them inside – the girl was on the floor and three vampires were feeding on her.

Arthur froze and watched in slow motion as the vamps looked up and charged at him – but he couldn't hear or move as his eyes stayed fixed on the girl.

Carlos's katana flew beside Arthur's head and imbedded itself in the vampire's chest. Luna came in and sliced the other vampire with her seraph blade until he was dust.

While Arthur's team mates took care of the last vamp, he ran to where the girl was laying. He took off his jacket and covered the girl's naked body. He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew (without looking up) that it was his _parabatai_ Carlos.

Slowly but surely Arthur came to his senses and heard the Carlos was talking to him. "Arty, are you listening to me?" was what had to be said for Arthur to lift his head and look at his teammate.

"I'm sorry. What?" he asked. Carlos chuckled and repeated what he said when Arthur was in headspace: "They found three other bodies in the other rooms. All mundane girls but they are not alive. Did this one survive?"

Arthur turned back to the girl and checked her pulse. It was slow and weak but it was there. He sighed with relief. "Yeah, but she is barely alive. We have to take her to the infirmary ASAP."

With that Carlos nodded and picked up the girl as everyone entered the room. Something caught Arthur's attention in the corner of the room. It looked like a necklace but it was covered in blood. He quickly picked it up and opened a portal to the institute, and they all set to work.

Luna, Izzy and Clary cleaned up the girl as Carlos and Arthur got the supplies ready. Simon went to call for a Silent Brother and soon everyone was busy to help the girl they knew nothing of.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

"Arty, you need some proper sleep. Please go to bed. I'll watch over her." Arthur smiled at Luna's concern for him.

It has been a few hours since their rescue mission and Arthur refused to leave the girl's side.

The girl's wounds were cleaned and dressed the best they could, and then they dressed her in some comfortable pajamas.

Arthur turned to Luna and said, "I will." and then he turned back to the girl. "But not yet." Luna sighed in defeat and left him to get some shut eye.

But soon enough Arthur fell asleep with his head on the girl's bed.

Ashley was very grateful when unconsciousness took her away the second time that evening. But then the dreams started:

She dreamed about the time the Triplets set her hair on fire, and the time when Peter broke her arm, the time when Logan almost drowned her in the swimming pool and the time when Diego locked her out of the house.

She felt all alone in those times until Ryan came to her rescue by putting out the fire, taking her to the hospital and opened the back door for her.

But then she dreamed how Rob's vampires dragged Ryan in her cell and drained him of blood. She knows deep down that it didn't happen but it felt so real.

She relived her torture show in slow motion. She felt every whip cut deep into her skin and felt every punch on her face and body.

She dreamed of how she was dragged back to her 'room' and how three people were waiting for her. As soon as Rob left they tore away the rest of her clothes as she screamed for them to stop.

With that last scene Ashley woke up and sat up. She was disorientated for a bit but then she looked around and saw that she was in a strange room with a lot of beds in a row.

It looked like an infirmary of sort and across from her, at the window a boy struggled to stand up.

He was wearing a blue sweater and jeans. His black hair was a mess – as if he just woke up – and his body was built like the boys that did gymnastics with her.

But none of that is what Ashley saw – she saw two bright blue eyes where the pupil was split like a cat's that was staring at her with shock.

Ashley tried to sit up but all her wounds flared in pain when she tried to move. She closed her eyes from the intensity of the pain and didn't see when the boy snapped his fingers to make a blue bubble appear.

"Dad, you have to come over here. There is something strange about the girl and she is awake." He said and Ashley was shocked to see that the boy was holding the bubble and speaking into it.

"I am on my way, Arthur." said the bubble and then it popped. Arthur looked back at Ashley and smiled. "Everything is going to be alright." Some part of her wanted to trust him but he was a stranger.

He drew out a silver stick…thing, rolled up his sleeve and started to draw in his inner arm. He sighed with relief and put it away. Just then a bright light in the form of a door appeared and a man stepped through.

He had black hair (like the boy) but it was styled and had glitter in them. He was tall and had olive colored skin.

When he looked at Ashley, she was shocked to see gold-green cat eyes looking back at her.

He turned to Arthur. "Tell me what happened, Son. You sounded off." He said.

Arthur nodded and began: "She was having a nightmare and started to scream, so I tried to shake her awake. She suddenly sat up and a power surge sent me flying across the room when her eyes turned silver." He pointed to the crack in the wall where he stood up a few seconds ago.

The other man raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure it was her and not you? I know how much you like to experiment with your powers when I am not around."

Arthur looked betrayed. "I swear on the Angel that it was not me, Dad. Her eyes were silver. And when she saw me it was purple and when she tried to move it became brown. But now that you are here, it is purple again."

Of course she is scared. She woke up in a strange place with strange people and she is in pain. She doesn't know where her brother is and she is alone. And now one of the strangers accused her of throwing his across the room. Who can blame her of being scared?

His father turned to face Ashley and she started to hyperventilate. He stepped closer while he talked, "Hey there. Take deep breaths. We are not here to hurt you. We saved you and took you here. When you are feeling better we can take you home."

Ashley took a deep breath to stay calm. The man in front of her looked like how Cassandra Clare would describe Magnus Bane – but that was nonsense because he is a book character… right?

"I am dreaming." She whispered to herself and closed her eyes. She took another deep breath and opened her eyes slowly, but then she saw the Magnus-look-alike frowning at her.

"Why do you think you are dreaming?" he asked and sat on the opposite bed.

Ashley debated with herself to tell them or not – then she decided to tell them because it is just easier.

She shuffled back against the headboard and flinched when she felt the pain, but she looked at Arthur's father and said, "You might think I am crazy but I swear you look just like Magnus Bane from the books Cassandra Clare wrote."

He looked confused so Ashley explained further. "You know: the cat eyes, the stylish hair, the glitter, and the rings – everything."

Arthur turned to his dad. "I didn't you had books written about you, Dad." Magnus turned to Arthur. "Neither did I." he said and looked back at Ashley.

"What are these books about?" he asked. Ashley smiled at the chance to talk about her favorite book series.

"Well the series name is 'The Mortal Instruments' written by Cassandra Clare. It is about a world that is overrun by Downworlders, mundanes, Shadowhunters and demons.

"The Shadowhunters hunt the demons to protect the world and the mundanes. The series is about this girl Clary and how she found out she was a Shadowhunter. Her mother has been suppressing her sight with the help of Magnus Bane the warlock in order to keep her from the shadow world.

"But that all changes when she meets Jace, Alec and Izzy at a Downworlder club – Pandemonium. Her whole life changed when her mother was kidnapped by this evil group called the Circle…" she stopped when the Magnus-look-alike stood up and ran his hands over his face.

Arthur looked at her as if she was a ghost. "You know about Aunt Clary and her story?" he asked.

"_Aunt_ Clary?" Ashley asked in return. The Magnus-look-alike turned to her and held out his hand for a handshake.

She took it while he introduced himself, "Hi, I am Magnus Lightwood-Bane and that young man over there is my son, Arthur Lightwood-Bane. I have reason to believe that you may come from another universe."


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

To say that Ashley was shocked was an understatement. She pulled her hand back and stared at Magnus. "I'm sorry. What?" she asked.

There is NO WAY that she is from another universe… right? But the more she thinks about it, the more it makes sense. The vampires, Rob's magic tricks, the cat eyes and the portal Magnus stepped through.

"I was working on a spell to travel inter-dimensionally when it was stolen over two weeks back." He explained and turned to his son. "I mean that is the only thing that makes sense. But how did Anthony know about it?"

Arthur shrugged and Ashley decided to change the subject. "Where am I?" she asked.

"In the infirmary in the New York institute." answered Arthur. Ash smiled and held out her hand for him to shake. "Hi, my name is Ashley Robertson."

Arthur shook her hand and replied, "Nice to meet you, Ashley. My name is Arthur but almost everyone calls me Arty."

Ash was startled when someone called Magnus' name from outside of the doors. Magnus opened the doors and stepped out. He talked to the other stranger for a bit until they both entered.

Ash smiled when she saw a man come in with bright blue eyes and messy hair. He was a few inches shorter than Magnus and she knew immediately that this man was Alec Lightwood-Bane – her favorite character in the whole series.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane." She whispered and Alec lifted an eyebrow.

"'Alec' is suitable enough." He commented.

"Of course. Sorry. Did Magnus tell you about me?" she asked and Alec nodded.

"Yeah, but can you tell me what happened when you got kidnapped?" he asked and Ashley's smile fell.

She knew this conversation was coming but she didn't think it would be so soon. So she started to tell them about when she got home and fell asleep with her book open, and how she was drugged and woke up in the basement of the man's house.

She told them of what he did and said until the point she woke up here. Alec was writing everything down while Arthur paced.

At the end they were speechless for a moment until Magnus spoke. "His real name is actually Anthony Turner."

"Yeah, but how was I suppose to know?" she snapped.

"He will stand trial and be punished." said Alec and put his notebook back in his pocket.

"I have an unrelated question for Ashley." said Arthur and sat back on the opposite bed.

"What's with your eyes? How can you change their color?" he asked and Ashley chuckled.

"To be honest, I don't know how they change color. But they change with what I am feeling at that moment." She explained.

"So for what mood is the purple color?" he asked. Ashley gave him a playful grin.

"That is for you to find out. But I will give you a tip – navy blue is my natural color, the rest is not." said Ashley.

Arthur grinned back. "Challenge accepted." He said and both of his fathers groaned in unison.

Ashley remembers how she and Ryan used to do challenges and bet on each other. Her hand went to her throat to where her butterfly necklace usually hung but she found her neck empty.

Her smile dropped with her hand and Arthur noticed it first. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have to get home." She answered. "Ryan could be hurt… or worse." She didn't want to think of all the things the Triplets could do to him now that she disappeared.

She turned to Magnus. "Can you take me home?" she asked but Magnus looked sorry.

"Sorry, sweetheart. But I don't have the spell that was used to get you here." He answered.

"But we know who does." said Alec in a small voice. And all together the three men said, "Anthony Turner."

"Tomorrow we will search his house and we can visit him to for some questions." said Alec and looked at his watch.

"But let's do that after some sleep." He said and looked at Ashley. "Good night." He said and gave Magnus and Arthur a pointed look.

Magnus nodded and said good night to Ashley but Arthur said that he was going to stay.

He made himself comfortable on the bed next to Ashley while Magnus helped her to lie back down.

The wounds on her back were too painful to sleep on so she turned on her stomach and closed her eyes. Within a few seconds she was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

The sun was shining brightly through the curtains of the infirmary and on Arthur's papers. He didn't want to leave Ashley alone until she woke up, so his father ordered him to do his study while he waits.

Ashley has been asleep for two days since their midnight chat and she did stir once or twice but did not wake.

Magnus tried to heal her wounds but something was blocking his magic from entering her body.

Finally giving up he asked Arthur to read her mind to find out if it was her doing or an outside force. Arthur tried (after a big debate with his dad) to read her mind but he couldn't hear anything and all he could see was darkness.

They tried a few more times but gave up after a while. They decided that the best they could do for her now was to wait for her to heal like a mundane.

A movement from Ashley caught Arthur's eye. He quickly got up and went to stand next to her. He could see that she was struggling to lift her head.

"Wait! Take it slow." He said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Ashley opened her eyes and Arthur could see in her brown orbs that she was in terrible pain. A tear slipped from her eye and Arthur was at a loss for words.

"Everything hurts." She whispered so softly that Arthur would have missed it if he didn't have Shadowhunter hearing. "I can't move." She continued.

"Okay. Stay still. I'll get some help." said Arthur and fumbled with his phone.

Alec was on a hunt and Magnus had a warlock meeting, so he was quickly dialing the only other number he knew could help – he was softly praying that she would not be busy.

"What do you want, Mini?" asked Catarina when she answered the phone.

When Arthur was born she started to call him Mini Malec and she refused to stop calling him that. So it kind of stuck.

"Sorry to bother you, Cat." He started and didn't even try to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Listen, I have this patient that had endured a kidnapping and torture. We saved her, cleaned the bruises and she has been asleep for two days. But now when she woke up she said that everything hurts and can't move. What do I do?!" he asked while he paced.

"Firstly – stay calm. Take a deep breath because you are not helping anyone in this state." said Catarina. Arthur forced himself to take a breath and stand still.

He felt himself relax and he crouched down to Ashley's eyelevel. He placed a reassuring hand on hers and drew his attention to Catarina.

"Okay." He said. "I'm calm. What do I do?"

"You have to massage her muscles. They have been strained and stressed when she was held captive, so when you saved her and took care of her wounds her muscles relaxed.

"But being asleep for two days straight without moving made her muscles stiff. So all you have to do is massage all her knots out. After she can move, she is going to have to move slowly without hurting herself.

"Also feed her tiny portions of food at first. Not too much at first. Then update me on the patient. You got that?" asked Catarina.

"Yeah, thanks, Cat." answered Arthur and was met with a dead line after Catarina hung up.

Arthur put his phone down and looked at Ashley who was softly crying. "I am going to help you, but you are going to have to trust me. Okay?" he asked.

"Okay." Ashley whispered. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"The doctor said I have to massage you. It is only your muscles that relaxed too much. Are you up for that?" he explained. He was relieved when she gave a tiny nod.

He snapped his fingers and massage ointments appeared on a tray next to the bed.

"Ashley, I am going to have to remove your shirt. But I won't look. I promise." He said. Ashley was quiet for a while and before Arthur could propose another option she agreed.

Arthur snapped his fingers and her shirt disappeared – leaving her upper half naked except for the bandages covering her body.

He started applying the oils and massaging her. She flinched at first but soon relaxed in his touch.

He moved up her back, to her neck and then the arms. He worked down to the legs (leaving her pants on) towards her feet.

She giggled when he worked with her toes. "That tickles." She said and Arthur grinned and left her toes alone.

He started massaging her head and she gave a pleased sigh. "Feeling better?" he asked but didn't stop.

"Much. Thank you Arty." She said and he smiled.

"Ready to try and sit up?" he asked.

When Ashley nodded he snapped for her one of his shirts (because Luna would kill him if he stole one of hers) and turned around to give her privacy.

"Sit up slowly." He said.

After a while Ashley told him that he could turn around. When he did he took in how she looked: her blond hair standing in every direction, her blue eyes shining, her cheeks red with embarrassment and his shirt (a little too big for her) hanging from her shoulders.

Arthur handed her a glass of water and some pain pills to drink. She did with stiff movement but he suspected that it was normal.

She looked around the room and frowned when she saw the stack of papers and books on the table Arthur was working on. "How long was asleep?" she asked.

"Two days. Are you hungry?" he answered and asked.

Ashley nodded and looked down. Her hands went to her hair and her eyes grew comically wide.

"Do you have a bathroom I can use?" she asked and Arthur face palmed himself in his mind of not thinking about that before.

"Yeah, it's this way. But let me help you get there." He said and stood in front of her to help her out.

He slipped her arm over his head and grasped her slightly around the waist. She stiffed a bit but when he didn't do anything else, she relaxed.

Together they walked to the bathroom where he left her – and not seem like he is intruding – to get some clean clothes from Luna's room. He decided that it would be worth it when his niece kills him after all, but her clothes are the only ones that fit Ashley.

He came back just in time to see Ashley leave the bathroom with a towel around her body. He noticed that she took her bandages off but said nothing and handed her the clothes.

She went behind the screen to change while he waited patiently for her in the hall and practicing his monologue for Luna to convince her that he had no other choice to take her clothes.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Minor spoilers of TMI, TID and Bane Chronicles. Please R&R!**

**11**

Ashley felt refreshed after her shower. It was a bit uncomfortable to move around but she would push through the pain and survive.

Ashley had to take her bandages off to shower and it hurt a bit but she didn't say anything.

She got in the shower and cleaned herself three times before she was satisfied. She felt a little embarrassed to appear filthy in front of the Shadowhunters but at least she had permission to clean up.

When she came out of the bathroom she realized that she didn't have clean clothes to wear and decided to wear the clothes she was wearing before, but when she saw Arthur with a stack of clean clothes for her to wear she forgot her previous decision and smiled.

She took the clothes and went behind the screen to change. Ashley found fresh bandages there and reapplied them to keep the wounds from being infected.

She quickly dressed herself in the jeans, blue tank top and combat boots Arthur gave her. Her bandages on her arm and shoulders showed but she didn't want to cover them up with the jacket she was given.

Ashley looked one last time in her navy blue eyes before exiting the room. She found Arthur in the hall waiting for her while playing with his stele.

"Hi." he said and put his stele away in his back pocket. Ashley noticed that he glamoured his eyes to look normal – probably not to scare her but she secretly liked his cat eyes.

"Hi. So what is on the breakfast menu?" she asked while they walked down the hall.

Arthur chuckled. "Well it is actually lunch time and I was thinking of some sandwiches." He replied.

"Sure." she answered as they entered the kitchen. Arthur collected the ingredients and prepared some sandwiches for them both in comfortable silence.

"Thanks." said Ash when she received a sandwich. "Where are your parents?" she asked after a while.

"They are busy with work. Only you, me, Carlos and Luna are in the Institute at the moment. The others would probably return before dinner." Arthur replied and took a bite out of his lunch.

Ashley followed suit and asked another question because her curiosity was taking over the functioning part of her brain. "Who are Carlos and Luna? I never read about them in the books."

Arthur smiled and pushed his now empty plate away. "Carlos is my parabatai and also the son of Clary and Jace Herondale. Luna is my niece, the daughter of Izzy and Simon Lovelace. What was the last thing you read about us?" he asked.

"The last thing I read about your timeline was when Sebastian was defeated in Edom and when Simon lost his vampirism and memories.

"But the last thing I read in the Shadowhunter Chronicles was the Infernal Devices where I read about Tessa, Will and Jem. No wait – I also read some of Magnus' adventures but that book stopped in the middle of the first book series." She answered.

Arthur collected their plates and rinsed them of in the sink before putting them back in the cupboard. "That means 20 years have gone by that you didn't read about." He commented as he sat back on the chair.

"That is a lot of time." She remarked. "Would you mind giving me a summary on what happened in the past 20 years?" she asked and Arthur chuckled.

"Sure. Let's see… well my parents finally got married two years after the war and got me. The other two couples followed the example and soon enough the next generation was born." He said in a theatrical way. _He definitely got that from Magnus._ Ashley thought and smirked.

"It has been quiet after the vampires tried to take over the city a few years back. The only thing keeping us busy is the demons terrorizing the world. And believe me – that has been happening a lot the last two weeks.

"They keep popping up in bigger numbers that before. But they haven't tried to kill or destroy; it is almost as if they were looking for something or someone." He said thoughtfully.

Something about what he said was bothering Ashley. Two weeks? That is almost how long she was held captive by that maniac. She felt hot under her skin – as if it has something to do with her but that didn't make sense. She wasn't from this world.

"How about I show you around the Institute?" asked Arthur and Ashley nodded. Arthur showed her every nook and cranny of the place and she made a mental map in her mind.

They finished in the yard and rested under the tree with a light breeze caressing their skin. "What is your weapon of choice?" Ashley asked after a while.

"I like to wield the long sword but if I can, I prefer my magic." He replied.

"About that – sorry to ask but it is driving me crazy. How are you able to use both magic and runes?" she asked. She has been thinking a lot about it and couldn't stay quiet any more.

It didn't make sense for a few reasons: 1) Warlocks are sterile. 2) Alec and Magnus are both **men**. 3) Tessa couldn't bear any runes and she was a hybrid too, but Arthur could.

"My… uh… dad accidently turned my father in a woman one day and they had the idea to try and have a kid. They say that warlocks are sterile – and that is true – but not warlocks with royal blood in them.

"It sounds really weird and kind of disturbing to say that my father was a woman for almost a year while he… uh… she was carrying me. In the end I was born and everything got back to normal." explained Arthur.

Now that Ashley thought about it, Tessa did have kids and she was a warlock. But does that mean she is the spawn of a greater demon?

"So does that mean that Tessa has a greater demon for a father?" she asked.

"Yes. But we don't know who it is and she doesn't want to meet him." replied Arthur.

"Cool." Ashley said absent mindedly. And it was cool – in a way. Tessa and Magnus could be cousins in a more prominent way. Their fathers could practically be brothers.

Before any of the two could say anything further a blue bubble appeared in front of them. Arthur quickly reached out and caught it.

"Dad?" he asked and Ashley realized that this bubble… thing is like phone call for warlocks and Arthur and his dad uses it instead of phones.

"_I am with your father but there are too many demons for us to fight."_ said Magnus and Ashley could hear his ragged breathing.

"We are on our way. Where are you?" Arthur got up and showed Ashley that she should follow him. They quickly entered the institute and headed for the training room while Magnus answered.

"_We are in Central Park. I froze the demons but the spell would only last two minutes. Hurry!"_ and with that the bubble popped.

"Luna! Carlos! Emergency! Gear up now!" he ordered when they reached the training room. They found the other two Shadowhunters sparring. They stopped immediately and applied some runes before gearing up in the weapons room.

Ashley watched in fascination as they got ready in one minute. She saw that Luna's choice in weapons was a pair of twin blades and Carlos' was a katana.

"Please stay inside the Institute, Ashley." said Arthur before he made a portal. She nodded and the three Shadowhunters stepped through the portal.

After that bit of excitement it was eerily quiet and Ashley felt vulnerable and alone. She decided to head back to the infirmary and take a nap until the others came back.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

When Arthur and his team stepped through the portal they saw Alec and Jace applying runes on each other and Simon and Clary did the same.

There were at least two dozen demons surrounding them – frozen in place. They ran to Magnus who had his hands in the air to keep the magic flowing and keeping the demons still.

"What's the plan?" Carlos asked.

"Get the others some more weapons." Magnus replied and Arthur snapped his fingers to make a pile of weapons appear in front of Jace. The grown up team happily armed themselves and started to slice some frozen demons.

Luna and Carlos did the same but Arthur stayed with Magnus when he noticed a big gash in his side. "Dad, why aren't you healing?" he asked.

Magnus only gave his son a half smile that didn't reach his eyes and lowered his arms. The demons started to move slowly and Arthur pulled out his long sword and started to fight the demons.

He fought with all his might but a demon managed to knock his blade out of his hand. Before he could pull out another blade, a demon wrapped its tentacles around Arthur and lifted him off the ground.

Arthur quickly summoned his powers and threw a powerful fire ball at the creature. After the demon was incinerated he looked around and saw that all of the demons were disposed of.

He quickly found that everyone was unharmed and standing – except for his dad. Arthur started running towards Magnus when he saw that his Father was about to faint but Alec reached him first.

"Shit." He could hear his Father mutter when he caught Magnus. Alec looked at his son and said, "Open a portal."

Arthur complied immediately while Alec picked up his husband in a bridal carry and carried him through to the infirmary. The rest soon followed.

Ashley was planning on getting a nap but she got lost in the huge Institute and circled back to the training room.

Every time she imagined the training room it was kind of small and only a few racks with weapons on them, but boy was she wrong!

The room was huge and the weapons were endlessly placed against the wall. There were targets on the opposite wall as well as punching bags.

Ashley went to the weapons and looked around. On the right were daggers and small knives. On the left side of the wall were all kinds of bows and arrows, but a silver blue re-curve bow caught her eye.

She could see that someone has used it quite a lot because there were some scratches and dents in it, but other that it was beautiful.

She picked it up and found that it was just the right size for her and light weight. She could remember her first archery lesson:

It was her tenth birthday and had begged her mother for archery lessons and she finally won.

They went to an archery academy and there the instructor showed her what to do. It was hard at first and her muscles ached but she pushed through every time.

At twelve she was a professional and competed in the Olympics and won first place (no surprises there).

Ashley snapped out of her memory stupor and knocked an arrow on the string. Her arms hurt when she pulled back but ignored it.

She aimed at a target and let it fly across the room and in the bulls-eye. Ashley felt strangely free as she let arrow after arrow fly.

A rumbling and a sound of voices rang through the silent building and let Ashley stop in her tracks. She put the bow and arrows back on their place and headed toward the voices.

She sneaked in the room and recognized it as the infirmary. The Shadowhunters were surrounding a bed and handing materials to one another.

"Everyone!" someone yelled. "Clear out! Give us some room!"

Everyone left except for Arthur, Alec and Ashley. Ash could also see that Magnus was lying on the bed beneath them – shirtless and full of bruises but he was bleeding from his side.

"Did Dad teach you some healing spells?" Alec asked and Arthur nodded while shrugging off his jacket and drawing a rune on his inner arm.

"You might want to hold his hand. It might hurt," Arthur said and place his hand over the wound.

Once Arthur started to heal his dad, Magnus tensed up and squeezed Alec's hand. He chanted and black ooze started to leak out of the wound.

After a while Arthur was breathing had when he retreated. Alec checked Magnus and found that all wounds were healed up and Magnus was fast asleep.

"Good job, Son." He said smiled at Arthur. "Rest a bit and I will tell the others that Magnus will be alright." Arthur nodded and laid on a bed and closed his eyes.

Alec walked to Ashley touched her softly on the shoulder. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better than this morning. Thanks to Arthur." She answered and let Alec lead her toward her bed.

"He always was the kinder one in the family." Alec replied thoughtfully and smiled down at her. "Get some rest." He said and exited the room.

Ashley laid down and found that her back did not hurt so much like the last time. She could feel some pins and needles but that was it.

Soon she was asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Please comment and tell me what you think of the story. I would love to hear some suggestions.**

**13**

_Ashley was hiking alongside a forest road and enjoying the sight of green trees, colorful flowers and loud, cheerful insects and animals. _

_She was startled when the birds and forest animals panicked and ran south. She turned north to see what was wrong. Where there was a road five seconds ago, there was now miles and miles of desert._

_The sky turned red, the sand got redder and horrific creatures flew overhead. She ducked out of the why when one swooped down. _

_When she looked back up a man with dusty blond hair, muscular body in a white suit and an evil grin on his face that made his red eyes glow brightly stood before her._

_She felt a strange connection with him, but what that connection is – she doesn't know and it is kind of scary. _

"_I will see you soon, my dear daughter." He said with a suspiciously innocent voice. Ash was confused at first but at the word 'daughter' her eyes grew wide and she started to hyperventilate._

Ashley woke up and took a deep breath. "That was one strange dream." She muttered and looked around the infirmary.

Arthur and Magnus were still asleep in their own beds but Alec was sleeping on a chair beside his husband's bed – their hands intertwined.

'Cute.' She thought and climbed out of the bed and went to the bathroom. When she was finished cleaning up, Ash moved to the table and picked up a book that Arthur was studying the morning before.

Ashley was paging through the book when she felt a sneeze coming on. She tried to exit the room before she let it loose but failed.

It was a big one when she let it loose. Her eyes grew wide and she was afraid that the others would awaken, but when she looked around she was relieved to see them still asleep.

She set the book down and felt that the ache in her shoulder blades was gone and she felt strangely free.

She walked across the room and saw a glimpse of white in the corner of her eye. She turned around fast and saw feathers behind her.

It seemed like the feathers where following her somehow so she went behind the screen to look in the full length mirror.

What she saw in there took her breath away. Sprouting from her back were two large, white wings and her eyes were silver – it has never turned silver before.

"Ashley?" she heard Arthur call. She took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the screen and looked at Arthur whose jaw dropped when he saw her wings.

"What happened to me?" she asked him.

"I- I don't know." He stuttered.

"You don't know?!" she asked with a screaming whisper.

She was so on edge that her wings lifted on their own accord and some things around her were knocked over and that startled the two adults awake.

Alec had his seraph blade out and Magnus had a fire ball ready to attack, but they froze when they saw Ash.

"Are those wings?" asked Magnus and lowered his hand.

"Do you know what happened to me?" she asked and stepped forward.

Magnus shook his head. "Sorry, darling. But I have no clue. May I have a look?" he asked.

Ashley nodded and sat on her bed. Her wings lowered a bit but when Magnus touched her shoulder she tensed up and her wings closed behind her back.

It was a strange feeling but it felt like a set of limbs she had all her life – like her arms. She concentrated and lowered her wings like she was lowering her arms.

Magnus snapped his fingers and Ashley was dressed in a shirt that covered her front but was open at the back.

She felt light fingers brush against her skin and goosebumbs was left in their wake.

"Amazing," Alec muttered.

Magnus' fingers brushed a sensitive area between her shoulder blades that caused her to shiver.

She heard a photo being taken and turned around to see Arthur holding his phone. He smiled apologetically and gave her the phone.

On the photo Ash could see that her wings started in the middle of her back, surrounded by small feathers, and sprouting out to look like something from a movie.

Her feathers had a slight silver tint on the tips and she was awed by it.

She felt Magnus' magic enter her and scanning. She relaxed and welcomed the warmth and comfort of the other warlock.

"Well it seems like you are a warlock, young one." He said and Ashley forgot to breathe for a second.

"Warlock?" she whispered. "How do you know?"

Magnus walked around the bed to stand in front of her and look her in the eye. "Your wings are your mark, and when my magic entered your body your own magic reacted.

"And I must say, when you learn to harness your power you will be the most powerful warlock of all – even more powerful than me." Magnus said and ignored the gasp that came from Alec.

"What kind of demon is even more powerful than your father?" she asked.

"None that I know off." He answered hesitantly.

"Do you know if you can fly?" Arthur asked suddenly.

"That would be amazing if I could." She answered.

"But we are not trying that now. We are going to eat some breakfast, train and write yesterday's report," said Alec and pulled Magnus off of the bed.

"Aww," said Arthur with a pout but then smiled. "Fine." He said and snapped his fingers so that Ashley was wearing her shirt from before.

Ash closed her wings behind her back and they disappeared. "Looks like you already learned how to use a glamour - nice," said Magnus.

Ash smiled silently when they exited the infirmary but her mind was reeling around the fact that she was a warlock. How? She wasn't even from this world. But her mind was taken off from the subject when they entered kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

In the kitchen Jace was sitting at the table eating a hamburger, Clary was drawing something and Izzy was painting her nails.

Simon was washing dishes and Carlos was making coffee. Ash could see golden highlights in his hair and, compared to Arthur, he was more muscular.

"Morning everyone," greeted Arthur with a smile. Everyone looked up and greeted back. Ash gave a half smile and waved slightly.

"Arty," scolded Izzy. "Aren't going to introduce us to your friend?" she asked.

"Of course! Guys, this is Ashley. Ash this is Carlos, Izzy, Clary, Simon and Jace. Where is Luna?" he asked.

"She went back to the park to see if we left any weapons there last night," said Clary and Arthur nodded.

Magnus snapped his fingers and food for the four of them appeared. All of them started to eat as if the food would run away.

"Ashley, can I ask you something?" asked Carlos. She looked up from her empty plate and nodded.

"How do you change your eyes like that?" he asked and Ashley smiled.

"I don't know. It just happens," she replied.

"I think it has to do with the fact that you are a warlock," said Magnus and all eyes turned on him.

Ash was shocked – to say the least. Why did Magnus have to blurt that information out so randomly?

"Oh, that's cool," said Simon after he dried of the last plate. "What is your warlock mark?"

"Uhm… wings. I guess," she replied and everyone stared at her.

"Aren't from another universe or something?" asked Jace that received a slap on the arm by Clary. "Sorry," he muttered.

"I am from another universe," she replied with a frown.

"If I were you I would have freaked out by know," said Simon.

Ashley smiled. It was a shock to find out that she was a warlock but somehow it just felt… right, like it was her destiny – or something.

"Would you like to show them?" urged Magnus.

Just the thought of showing off her wings brought Ashley pride. She nodded and stood up. She stood in the doorway and opened her wings and everyone gasped.

"I would **love** to draw them some time – if you'd like," said Clary with a shine in her eyes. Ashley smiled and replied, "Some time."

Ashley heard someone shriek behind her and she turned around just in time to catch the blade Luna was swinging at her. Ashley quickly disarmed her and pinned her to the ground.

"Luna!" Izzy cried out but saw that Ashley wasn't hurting her.

"I'm not an enemy," said Ash and stood back up. She folded her wings after Luna stood again and gave her a confused look.

"Alright!" called Alec and the two girls gave him their attention. "What do we know so far?"

"Anthony kidnapped and fed young girls to vampires until they died, but we saved Ashley before that could happen. He is now in the City of Bones so that mystery is solved," said Carlos and Alec nodded.

"We know that Ashley is from another universe where we are book characters," said Jace.

"And we still don't know who stole my spell two weeks ago," said Magnus with a pout.

"Wait!" said Arthur. "What if Anthony was the one who stole it?" he asked and everyone perked up – except for Ashley that didn't know what they were talking about.

"That makes sense," said Carlos. "The spell for dimension travel gets stolen and we saved a girl from a warlock that is from another dimension."

Everyone nodded and Alec said, "Magnus, Arthur and I will go to interrogate Anthony. Clary and Simon: Luke called. He said he needs some help with a newly turned teenager. Izzy and Jace: you two are on cleaning duty. Ashley, Luna and Carlos: go and train."

Izzy and Jace groaned in unison as the others said "Yes, Sir," and went out of the kitchen.

Ashley followed Luna and Carlos to the training room. Once inside they gave her a pair of training gear to change in to.

Once she was finished she found Carlos and Luna at the punching bags putting on some tape. Ashley taped her own wrists and started to punch a bag.

As she punched it she let her mind wander to her brother – Ryan. She was gone for two weeks. What was he thinking? What was he doing? How was he holding up? Were the triplets leaving him alone?

Just the thought of the triplets hurting her brother made Ashley really mad and she punched through the punching bag.

She stopped her ministrations and looked at what she did. The bag she was punching was currently spilling sand all over floor and her wings stood on guard while the other two Shadowhunters stared wide eyed at her.

"Sorry," said Ashley and looked down. "That was cool. Do you want another bag?" asked Carlos.

Ash looked up, smiled and nodded. After Carlos hanged a new bag for her they started to work out again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally! We have some flying today! Who is exited? I am! Please tell me what you think of the fic so far.**

**15**

When the Lightwood-Banes returned from their trip to the Silent City Arthur made a b-line to the training room. What he saw took his breath away:

Ashley stood in the middle of the room with her wings open wide and a blindfold over her eyes. Carlos and Luna were sneaking up on her on two sides and they attacked at the same time.

Before Arthur could warn her, Ashley knocked them both down and pointed her blades to both their necks. Arthur was stunned – he barely saw her move!

"Well done," he said and saw with an amused smirk as Ashley removed her blindfold and his teammates struggling to get up.

In the corner of the training room he saw five broken punching bags surrounded by sand. He snapped his fingers and they were fixed.

"So far the only one that could bring those two down together is Jace but I see you barely broke a sweat," he said to Ashley and the other two lowered their heads.

Ashley closed her wings and her silver eyes turned navy blue and then pink when she smiled shyly.

"Go get dressed. We brought lunch." He told the whole group and turned around to walk to the kitchen. He was definitely not smiling at the sight of Ashley in his mind.

When Ashley stepped out of the shower she quickly got dressed and joined the Shadowhunters in the kitchen.

It was a dream come true: to eat, talk and train with the Shadowhunters that helped her through some dark times in the past.

But what was scary was the fact that she was a warlock with huge angel-like wings and colorful eyes.

Who would her parents be? She didn't really care about that… until now.

"A penny for your thoughts?" asked Arthur. Ash looked up into his bright blue cat eyes and was amused to see that a tiny bit of silver surrounded his pupil like a protective barrier against the blue.

"If you had a penny for every thought that goes through my mind every five minutes, you would be a billionaire at noon," she replied and Arthur chuckled.

"What were you thinking of that made you look so down?" he asked instead.

Ashley sighed. "Who my parents were? Why they left me?" she answered.

"Maybe I could help with that. If my dad allows it – I could come with you to your dimension to search for answers?" he asked and Ashley smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Arty," she said as they walked down the hallway. "But before I go home I would like to learn how to fly first," she said.

"That would be awesome! How about we go try now? On the roof?" suggested Arthur and Ashley nodded.

They practically ran to the stairs that led to the roof. Once outside Ashley opened her wings to their full length and was surprised to see that each wing was almost as long as her own body length.

"How do we begin?" she asked Arthur that was applying some runes on his arms.

"I don't know," he said. "Try flapping them," he said.

Ash tried that but only made wind that messed up the boy's hair. She giggled while he tried to flatten them out.

"How about you imagine yourself lifting up as you flap your wings?" he said and she nodded and closed her eyes.

She did as he asked and felt as her feet left the ground. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't imagining it – she really was off of the ground.

Arthur underneath her cheered as she willed her wings to make her fly forward. She found that it was a lot easier than flying from the ground.

She took it slow at first but soon she was flying circles around the Institute. She flew up in the clouds and enjoyed the slight dampness they brought. The wind in her hair was amazing and she felt free.

She flew back down and landed in a crouch in front of Arthur whose jaw was literally open in shock and amazement.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" she said and jumped up and down. "I can fly! I can fly! I can fly!" she chanted while Arthur only smiled with pride for her.

"Yes, you can!" he said and then something dawned on him. "We have to tell the others."

"We will." She assured him. "But another round first," she said and took off again with more ease this time.

She flew over the city and enjoyed the wind in her hair and watching the people and cars underneath her… until she felt something that made her stop midair.

It was the same feeling she had in that awful dream of her. She looked around and saw a strange red light in the distance. After gathering some courage she flew hard and fast toward the light and that feeling only intensified.

It turned out that the light was actually a fire and demons were crawling out of it –** a lot** of demons and they were all heading to the city!

Ashley turned around and flew three times as fast back to the Institute when she saw a man walking behind the 'army', and landed with a crash on the roof.

Arthur came running for her but before he could ask about her wellbeing she cut him off.

"I'm fine but there is an army of demons heading to the city as we speak! And there was a man walking behind them as if he was the commander," she said and pointed in the direction in which she came.

Arthur nodded and pulled out his phone. "Report of an army of demons heading to the city from the Northeast side," he said and hung up.

Within a few minutes everyone was gearing up and applying runes to each other. Alec handed Ashley a pair of clothes and she thanked him.

When she came out of her changing corner Arthur asked her what kind of weapon she would like to use and she replied with "a bow and arrow."

He gave her what she requested along with some more Downworlder-friendly weapons.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Alec and everyone said yes.

Arthur and Magnus both opened portals and they all went through.


	16. Chapter 16

**Second to last chapter. Please enjoy.**

**16**

Ashley tumbled out of the portal onto soft grass a few miles away from the city.

"How long until they reach us?" asked Arthur when Magnus placed wards around the area with half a mile radius.

"Not long, so be ready. Ashley, take to the sky and start shooting them down. The wards I have up will burn them but it won't be enough," Magnus replied.

Ashley nodded and flapped her wings until she was high in the sky. She could see the demons approaching fast (maybe two minutes until they reach the Shadowhunters) so she acted fast and started shooting them down one by one.

When her arrows bounced off of them she aimed for the eyes and sure enough that did the trick.

As the ugly creatures reached the wards they got burned by a blue flame until they disappeared in a puff of smoke. She kept on shooting them until she didn't have any more arrows left.

She flew down to where the team was and drew a sword.

"There is about two dozen left," she reported. Alec nodded and shouted orders at the others.

Just when they stood in formation the wards fell and the Shadowhunters, a warlock and a hybrid fought with all their might but Ashley took to the sky again and landed in front of the man she saw in her dreams.

Ash held up her sword up and asked with some bravery she didn't know she had.

"Who are you and why are you doing this," the man smirked and answered with a chuckle.

"Don't you recognize your own father, Ashley?" At his words he froze but did not lower her weapon.

"Nice try, but my father is in another dimension," she replied with a smirk of her own but it disappeared when the man in front of her only laughed.

"No, you are my one and only child," he said and stepped forward as she stepped back.

"Your mother betrayed me and took you away, gave you to the Seelies where they sent you to another dimension so that I, your father, could not raise you like the princess you are."

With his last words a black crown with red gems appeared on his head, as well as two big, black wings behind him and his eyes turned blood red.

Ashley opened her own white wings in defence when he opened his.

"Who are you?" she whispered with a touch of fear.

"My name is Lucifer. King of all demons!" he said and rose to the sky. Ashley followed him.

"Why are you sending all those demons to the city, Lucifer?" she asked but she didn't dare acknowledge his parentage to her.

"To bring you back home. Ever since I felt your power back on this plane I've searched everywhere for you through the dogs but they were too dumb not to get killed so I decided to come myself. And sure enough – here you are," he said with a smile.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," said Ashley and she watched as his laughter turned to that of an angry expression.

"If you do not come with me willingly, I will take you by force," he sneered and Ash felt the adrenaline of fear pump through her.

"Just you try," she challenged and with that their fight began mid-air.

The angry king created a big fire ball and threw it at her. She raised her arms to her head but when she didn't feel it hit she peeked and saw that she was protected by a silver force field.

Every fire ball her father threw only exploded in mid-launch as it came in contact with the shield. Ashley lowered her arms and watched as the shield disappeared, followed by a fire ball that came in contact with her shoulder.

This angered her and she was well aware that her eyes turned as red as his as she yelled at him, "You say I am your daughter, hair to the throne of Hell, and yet you attack me when I am defenceless!"

She formed a fist and Lucifer stopped his assault to look at her with fearful eyes as he saw a silver fire ball form around her hand.

Ash looked down, saw the fire and threw it at him. He made his own shield but it shattered as soon as the ball collided with it. She made another one and this time it caught one of his wings.

He staggered a in the air and then fell hard to the ground. He managed to stand but as soon as Ashley landed in front of him she kicked him in the gut and he stumbled back – out of breath.

She punched him in the face before he could fully recover, kicked his legs out of under him and stepped in his injured wing with all of her weight.

"I refuse to go anywhere with you," she whispered in his ear as she crouched down while he was struggling to breathe.

"But let me tell you this," she continued. "I might be your daughter but I am not evil like you so you will live. The farewell gift I will give you will be the first and last bad thing I do, _Father_," she sneered at him and stood up.

Ash raised her hand and let a few dozen fire balls fly to his injured wing. He screamed in pain as all his feathers on his wing burned off – only leaving dust behind.

With the last of his power he caught Ashley by surprise when he hit her with a fire ball. She staggered back – away from him – clutching her wounded shoulder. Lucifer got up, snarled at her and vanished in a red flame.

Ash sighed with relief and sagged to the ground as all her energy fled out of her. She was faintly aware of voices in the far background and a pair of blue cat eyes before she blacked out.

**Do you think I should do a sequel? Comment to let me know.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the last chapter in the story but there is an epilogue after this, so stay tune! ;-)**

**17**

Ashley felt relaxed and didn't want to move but her internal alarm wouldn't have it.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw that she was in the infirmary once again. Her wings were stretched out on both sides of her and resting on beds of their own.

Arthur was sleeping on the table he did his studies on the other morning. Ash tried to sit up but found that she was stiff all over. Her grunting woke Arthur up.

His head snapped up and their eyes locked for a few seconds before he rushed to her side.

"Woah, take it easy," he said and helped Ash in a sitting position.

"It's good to see you awake," he continued. "How do you feel?"

"Like I fell out of a tree," she answered and received a smirk from the boy.

Magnus then came barging in with a big smile on his face while he said, "I found it!"

"What did you find, Dad?"

"The dimension spell. We searched Anthony's house and we finally found it!"

"I can go home?" Ashley asked and Magnus nodded.

This was great news! But then she would have to leave this world and go back to her own where she constantly had to fake a smile and act happy. Here she was actually happy.

Arthur looked confused. "I thought you wanted to go home, back to Ryan?" he said and Ashley looked into his bright blue eyes.

"Of course I want to go back to Ryan but you have to understand – I was never really happy there. I was constantly bullied by the Triplets, my father died and my mother is a workaholic.

"Every day I told myself: 'Keep smiling and everything will get better.' But in 16 years it never did – " A tear dropped down her cheek.

"But when I came here I felt free. Yes, it started with a rocky start but then everything fell into place like it was suppose to. Who could have guessed that I would meet fiction characters?

"Or who could have guessed I was a warlock? I even met my father – although it turns out he is _the Lucifer_. You even helped me to fly.

"I don't want to leave. I like it here with you guys. You make me feel wanted. Plus I want to learn how to use my magic properly and help you fight demons. Me being here is literally a dream come true." Ashley wiped her tears away and looked at her hands.

"What if you can convince Ryan to stay with you here? And if he refuses you can always visit him a few times a year," suggested Arthur and Ashley looked up with hope in her eyes.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Of course, darling. No one is forcing you to stay here or to go back home, and would gladly help you control you magic," said Magnus with a smile.

"Thank you! When can we go?" she asked.

"How about tomorrow?" suggested Magnus and Ashley's smile grew.

"Can the Lightwood-Banes accompany me?" she asked innocently.

"Of course. Alec and I can only stay a day but Arthur can stay a whole week before we come and fetch you. How does that sound?" said Magnus and Ashley attacked him with a hug.

"Sounds wonderful," she said and pulled back to look at Arthur. "I can show you Starbucks and you can meet Ryan!"

The rest of the day it was Ashley telling Arthur about her world while they were packing.


	18. Chapter 18

**This is the last and final chapter of the story. Maybe I will write a sequel to this story (if you like) or maybe just one-shots? Enjoy and please comment what you think. **

**18**

**Epilogue**

The next morning Ashley was over flowing with excitement and nerves. She took a quick shower, ate some breakfast and waited to the others to finish up and join her on the roof.

She was flying round for a bit until Magnus showed up with his outfit looking top. Arthur and Alec joined them a few seconds later. Ashley landed in a crouch and smiled at the Lightwood-Bane family.

"Ready?" Arthur asked and Ash nodded.

"Think about your room," Magnus said before summoning the portal.

Ash thought of her room back in her universe, where her bed stood, her dresser and her desk. Once her room was visualized in her head she stepped through the portal and the others followed soon after.

They tumbled out of the portal and landed on each other in a dark room. Everyone grunted and unfortunately Ashley was at the bottom. Luckily her wings were strong enough to keep most of the men's weight off of her.

"That was one wild portal," Magnus replied and got up.

"Yeah, let's hope your hair still has all its glory," Ash replied and smirked when Magnus gasped in outrage.

Arthur and Alec drew their weapons and Magnus and Ash summoned a fire ball when the lights suddenly switched on.

In the doorway Ash saw Ryan standing there with a shocked expression on his face while holding a baseball bat and wearing only his pajama pants.

Ashley extinguished her flame and ran into her brother's arms.

"Ryan! I missed you so much!" she said and hugged him tight.

Ryan looked down in shock and dropped his bat.

"Ashley?" he whispered before hugging her back. "I missed you too."

They broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Her companions disarmed themselves before looking uncomfortable… except for Magnus. He was not so subtly checking out Ash's brother.

"What a sight!" he declared and Alec looked at him as if he was just betrayed.

"Don't you dare!" Ashley threatened with her eyes flashing red. Alec huffed and crossed his arms.

Magnus turned to Alec and kissed him lightly before saying, "Don't worry, honey. You are still more gorgeous than him." Then he turned to Ryan before saying,"No offence."

Ryan shook his head before asking, "Sorry but who are you again?"

"Oh! Right! Ryan, this is Magnus, Alec and Arthur," she said while showing to each of them. "Guys, this is my brother Ryan."

They all shook hands before Ryan realized that he was half naked.

"Sorry for my appearance. I didn't know I would have company at five in the morning," Ryan said with a blush.

"No worries. Sorry for dropping in unannounced," Arthur replied.

"Are the Triplets here?" Ashley asked.

"Unfortunately so," said Ryan with a sigh.

"Go on. Get dressed. Meet us in the kitchen," Ashley said and Ryan nodded before disappearing down the hallway.

Ashley then turned to the Lightwood-Banes. "Let me show you around the house," she suggested and her companions nodded.

She showed them the dining room, the library and then finished with the kitchen where they were met by the Triplets taunting Ryan.

"Oh come on, small fry," said Diego while stepping closer to Ryan that was trapped between the counter and the fridge.

"Yeah. Come on. We need it more than you do," Peter said in an innocent voice.

"I will not give you what you want!" Ryan said with determination.

"What is going on here?!" Ashley asked with rage.

Shock ran through the Triplets' faces before they smiled sweetly at her.

"Goldilocks, bringing home strays are we?" Logan said while looking at the three men behind her.

"How dare y–" Arthur began to say but Ashley held up her hand to show him to stop talking.

"I will handle this, Arty. Thank you," she said and turned back to her brothers.

"Ashley, No! Whatever you are thinking of doing, don't do it!" Ryan said just as Diego pinned him to the wall.

"Shut up!" Diego snarled.

"You three are assholes," Ashley began saying while ignoring her brother.

Before either of the Triplets could speak she continued. "You can't have everything you want so you take your anger out on someone else! For years you used me as a punching bag and a kid you can pick on because I was not your real sister, right?"

"But you're not!" Peter complained but he shut up when her eyes flashed red.

"I DID NOT ASK FOR YOUR OPINION!" she yelled and stepped closer.

"Let me make myself clear," she said softly. "If you hurt me or Ryan EVER again in ANY way, you will be sorry!" she glared at them and could see that they were taken aback.

Logan stepped forward with a smirk on his face. 'Ah,' Ash thought. 'The brave one.'

"What are you going to do, Goldie?" he sneered.

Ashley gave her own smirk. "Do something to me and find out," she challenged.

She could see out of the corner of her eye that the Shadowhunters stepped to the side to watch the scene unfold.

Logan chuckled before launching at her. Ash dodged his attack and punched him in the gut.

Peter and Diego decided to advance on her at the same time in the hopes of getting her down but they were wrong.

Ashley opened her wings and knocked them down.

"Cowards!" she said as they got up and ran from the room.

She turned to the Shadowhunters and smiled at their shocked faces before turning back to Ryan. He stared at her wings before reaching out to touch them.

"Are those real?" he asked and Ashley nodded before closing them again.

"Let me tell you where I've been these past few weeks," she said and started to tell him everything and showing the Shadowhunters the city.

After Magnus and Alec left to go back to their own universe Arthur, Ashley and Ryan enjoyed each other's company until the end of the week.

"Ryan, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come with me to their universe." Ashley asked the day before they were meant to go back.

"I can't," he replied. "I would love to go with you but I have collage to attend and Riley and I are finally dating."

"I understand," said Ash. "I will try to visit as many times as I can throughout the year."

"I will miss you," he said and hugged her tight.

"Me too," she said with tears in her eyes.

Ryan turned to Arthur. "I don't have to give you the big brother speech, right?" he asked. Arthur chuckled and shook his head.

"Take good care of her," said Ryan and Arthur nodded.

They spent the last night together watching the show of Shadowhunters. Arthur and Ashley were in outrage because of the differences of the shows and the books (in Arthur's case because of his own reality) and Ryan only laughed at them.

The next day Ashley packed her own clothes and even her Shadowhunter books so that she can share them with the rest of the characters.

After saying goodbye to Ryan a portal opened.

"Ready?" Arthur asked and held out his hand.

Ashley nodded and together they stepped through the portal.


End file.
